List of Tiny'Mon
This is a list of Tiny'Mon in Johnny Test. Tiny'Mon act similar to Pokemon. Cuddlebuns Cuddlebuns is known as the lowest-ranked Tiny'mon ever. Cuddlebuns is considered untrainable & can barely fly. It will evolve into Screechereen when loved. Johnny owns him and his evolution he might be the only one of them because in Pokemon, Lugia is only one like Screechereen. making his debut.]] Cuddlebuns may be a refference to Magikarp, often considered one of the weakest Pokemon of all time, which evolves into Gyarados, wich is considered to be very strong. Attacks: Mockery Dance: Shakes it's behind at the opponent to irritate them. Heart Scream: Blows a beam of many hearts from it's mouth to faze opponents. Screechereen from Johnny's TinyDex.]] Main article: Screechereen Screechereen is a Tiny'mon that looks like a purple and pink dragon. It is first seen in Johnny'mon. Screechereen is the evolved form of Cuddlebuns (who will evolve when loved). It also seems to have a dark counterpart, Badias. Screechereen has 1100 power points, which is the same as Badias, his evil half. Attacks: Shining Screech: '''Fires a shining beam of blue reverberati Vlcsnap-2010-05-29-23h23m44s236.png|Screechereen screechereennppd.png|Screecheren using Shining Screech. Kadoomerang A Turtle-Boomerang Tiny'mon, evolves into Baboomerang.He is Blast Ketchup's Tiny'Mon. '''Attacks: Laser-Rang: '''Fires a boomerang that inflicts damage on the opponent. '''Mezmo-Rang: Discharges two green boomerangs that squish the opponent between them. Knock-Out Rang: Throws a powerful boomerang that attacks the opponent head on, inflicting great amounts of damage. Crusher-Rang: Pulls out a giant boomerang and smashes the opponent. Flapipillar .]] A flying green catterpillar. It can be found on Johnny's tinydex with a 100 power rating Attacks: ' '''String Shot: Shoots strings out of his paws ' '''Sky Drop: Picks up his opponent and drops him in the air Baboomerang Baboomerang is a baboon from mascot Tiny'mon Crystal and Jade versions.Baboomerang evolves from Kadoomerang. His power level is1000. Attacks: ''' '''Flat-Hands: '''Baboomerang(s) hands grow bigger to squash the opponent '''Lava-Rang: '''Powerfully burning opponent '''Sonic-Rang: '''Damages opponents brain '''Flying-Rang: '''Allows baboomerang to fly '''Lightning Rang: Forms and fires electric boomerang(s) at the opponent. Depower Rang: Turning enemy powerless Badias Badias is a Tiny'mon that appears to be a Black & Dark purple dragon. It is evidently a scarier looking version of Screechereen, hence it's more obscure colours & sharp teeth. It has a power rating of 1100. Attacks: Astral Ray: '''Fires a red beam of cosmic energy to inflict damage on the enemy '''Double Sting-Ray: Discharges yellow/green laser-beams at the opponent Dukandra evolution of Mymuttdog.(Dukey). Attacks: Spike-Tail: '''Hit's opponent with a spiked tail '''Slash-Claw: '''Scratches opponent '''Sonic strike: Sonic waves strike opponent Lightning Bark: Discharges supersonic rays of electricity Imhisdad Johnny's dad's Tiny'mon name. He evolves into Dadoomerang. Just as strong as Mymuttdog, as they are the weakest Tiny'mons. This page is about being grounded. Help 'Johnny Test Wiki' explaining it! Dadoomerang Evolved form of Imhisdad. He is also Johnny's dad Hugh Test. Attacks: Grounding 'Rangs: Sends boomerangs at the opponent that temporarily imprison them in the ground. Flare A ant-like purple tiny'mon with eight arms which also can fly. Atacks: Flying-Hit: While flying above the opponents head he hits him with his eight arms Hopmonk Hopmonk is a monkey typed Tiny'mon.He is similiar of Chimchar from Pokemon. Attacks: ''' '''Mega Jump: Allows it to jump to high altitudes. This move is often used as it travels. he has 100 power points Mymuttdog Dukey's Tiny'mon name. He evolves into Dukandra. His evolved form is the strongest. His phase is weak as Imhisdad. Threesmiley Evolved form of Eyerm. Threesilmey is an flying blue smiley face with three eyes. He is very strong. Attacks: Eyeball Cannon: Fires eyeballs at the opponent's Tiny'Mon. Shining Light: '''Shoots a shining purple beam of death. '''Heart Beam: '''Fires blue hearts out of the mouth at the opponent's Tiny'Mon. Does no damage. '''Triple Eyes: Fires three lasers out of the three eyes. Category:Tiny'Mon